There is a related art vehicle seat that includes a display on the rear surface side of the seat back of a front seat (for example, the driver's seat or the passenger seat) for an occupant who sits in a rear seat (hereinafter, referred to simply as “occupant”). This display is able to be stored in the inside of the seat back in a state of being substantially parallel to a back frame and be ejected (pulled out) by a slide to the rear surface side position of the head rest which is outside of the seat back. When the display is ejected, the display is able to be tilted toward a rear surface side of the head rest. Accordingly, the display does not lie in the way when the display device is not used, and the display can be simply pulled out when the display device is used. In addition, it is possible to incline the display by tilting to a state in which it can be easily seen by the occupant.
Furthermore, there is a related art document of the present invention (See, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-77716